


Bubblegum

by mozesandme



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-27 19:41:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mozesandme/pseuds/mozesandme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"B-Bro I...I need you to do something for me." He murmurs softly. You nod cause god this feels so good, and suddenly he's so fucking beautiful rocking on top of you like that, you'd do anything at all just to keep this longer, just to make him moan (or scream,) all the louder. One hand cups the back of your neck and jerks you down, the soft presence of his lips at your earlobe, kissing and sucking. You shudder and suddenly it kind of dawns on you that this kid has experience. A smile forms against your skin, and his lips open against the skin right under your ear.</p>
<p>"Pretend I'm Dave, please Bro. I want you to fuck me as Dave."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have no clue where I'm headed with this just enjoy haah

The day he comes home, tossing his book bag aside is like any other day. When he drags his feet into his room, not even bothering to shut the door and you know it's because he's just  _that tired._ It's all like every other day, you slouched in the small corner of the metal futon, watching Bad Ink and snorting at some of those stupid people. Who the hell puts on a blindfold, a fucking blindfold, while being tattooed? Must've been hammered, you convince yourself. After a while you get up, changing the channel cause hell you're bored, and it lands on some football, eh whatever. You wave it off and pick up your can of Pepsi and toss it in the trash as you find yourself in the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of water. Wait, yeah you forgot to mention that today is not like every other day. Dave stands there, with his messy blond hair, half lidded eyes telling you that he spent all last night shoving textbook words into his head for that final exam, his feet are bare and his fingers have his sleeping tee bawled into them, a tee shirt that used to be yours eight years ago. His boxers are crumpled looking and you have to wonder if they're a clean pair in the first place. Though yet his shades still prevail none the less.

"Bro can I have some mountain dew?" He asked, more like groaned. Jesus how many hours of sleep did this kid get? Maybe one or two you would guess, you wouldn't be surprised if the answer was none.

"No Dave, that shit is bad for a man." You sigh and turn around, thinking what the fuck could you give him to get that idiot of a boy to fucking sleep.

"Broooo." He groans and he looks like he's about to fall over, and almost does, but you got him in your arms and pick him up easily. So fucking light weighted, how much did he weigh again?

"Dave no. First off you  _need_ sleep, not only but I don't think you want a small dong for the rest of your life." You sigh. He squirms and tries to protest, but it's really adorable how tired he is, yawning as he tried to push away, only being freed once you slowly lower him onto the bed, quickly pulling up the covers to trap him underneath. At this point he has given up on protesting completely, fingers curled around the covers, already passed out.  _Damn._ Record time.

 

       He's still asleep when that little friend of his visits. The raven who once was pudgy was now more lanky and his arms were well built, yet somehow he still managed to miss Dave's height by a couple of inches. You don't know why but you try and shoo him away, as if he was a stray cat, and really he was. He always came waltzing in as if he was part of the household. Then again he might as well be especially if he had hung around so often, and for the past what? ....Three or four years. That long huh..He gives you his shy smile and you feel yourself melt because he really means well. How could he not? Closing the door you start for the couch, heart jumping as he joins you and you can't help but glare suspiciously behind those shades of yours.

"Mr. Strider? You alright there?" He asks, pulling that innocent act....or what you think is because damn no way can this kid not be that fucking innocent. You shrug and turn your attention to the television.

"Nah. Just wondering why you're sitting with me is all." He laughs, fucking laughs that brat.

"Well there's no one else to talk to, besides Dave is sleeping..." He trailed off going quite, and you can't help but glance over. His eyebrows are furrowed and teeth digging into his bottom lip worriedly.

"You alright?" You ask, raising an eyebrow cause he looks nervous and concerned for a moment, before it disappears.

"How...How long do you suppose he'll be asleep?" He asked, adding a sweet tilt of the head.  _God dammit, what is it with this kid?_ You think long and hard humming softly.

"Well he didn't sleep at all last night so I'd say till tomorrow morning." You sighed, not sure of your own assumption.

"That's good enough." He murmurs and nods taking in a deep breath as he stood, strutting over like one of those dancers at the clubs you like to watch. You watch him wearily. You know...part of you knows, but you wait it out, staying stationed where you're sitting. Finally he slips onto your lap, light and tugging at your shirt, almost cat-like. You can feel the room get hotter suddenly and you lean back, away from his wandering lips and teeth. He pauses, those blue eyes glancing up, licking his lips as he let out a breath. You fucking  _knew it._ His hips are rolling, fingers locked into your shirt and you can't help the low moan that makes itself known. He gives a small gasp and a soft laugh.

"Gosh Mr. Strider hush, don't wanna wake Dave now do we?" He asks, and that  _sly motherfu-_ You can't even finish your own thought, cut off as your hips jolt up sharply against that ass that's rubbing slow circle against your crotch and  _oh god._ He let's out a sweet moan, something that makes your hips jolt again. He's already out of breath, head tilted back slightly, eyes closed as he savors the feeling and you savor the look of ecstasy on his face. Rolling his head he opens his eyes halfway, fingers still latched to your shirt, mouth slack as he licks at his lips once again.

"B-Bro I...I need you to do something for me." He murmurs softly. You nod cause god this feels so good, and suddenly he's so fucking beautiful rocking on top of you like that, you'd do anything at all just to keep this longer, just to make him moan (or scream,) all the louder. One hand cups the back of your neck and jerks you down, the soft presence of his lips at your earlobe, kissing and sucking. You shudder and suddenly it kind of dawns on you that this kid has experience. A smile forms against your skin, and his lips open against the skin right under your ear.

"Pretend I'm Dave, please Bro. I want you to fuck me as Dave." He murmurs and the shock spirals down your spine and punches you in the stomach, you actually loose train of thought for a second. Your skin tickles with the presence of goosebumps and you're as still as could be. The raven pulls back cupping your face.

"Bro." He practically coos, and a shudder rolls down your spine as if on cue. You can't speak, your mind is still reeling and all you can think is  _how in the fucking world did he find out._ It's making you sick, because you know you want to give in and pretend his little body is Dave's just for your own satisfaction. He rolls his hips down, fingers curling against your skin and you shudder, letting out a barely audible moan.  _Fuck does this kid even know what he's getting into?_ Obviously not because he's now rutting down against your lap, fingers coming up knock off your hat ( _rude_ ) and entangle his fingers in your hair, tugging roughly. Your mind is still processing, thinking, and with every move he makes you lose your train of thought and...Oh god. You push him back, chest heaving. "I can't John." You say quickly and he looks bewildered. You sigh and run a shaking hand through you're already tussled hair.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short but uh here you go I'll update soon I just moved and all so things are hectic

It's a week, a whole fucking week after that incident when you finally see the bucktooth kid around again. He's not shy in the least. When you see him he's draped all over Dave, who looks the least bit concerned with the sudden affection, as if it was a part of daily life for the blond headed male. Now that angers you, and when Dave shuffles off to grab his stuff for a sleepover at the raven's house you grip him by the arm, hard because you're not gonna spare this brat, and shove him into your room, closing the door with a loud slam, locking the door, cause god if looks could kill this kid would be dead already. "What the hell?" He asks, and acts offended. You snort and shake your head. "How'd you find out?" You hiss softly. He looks confused at first before he smirks, and god you knew it! "About your incestuous feelings towards Dave? Simple, I paid attention, it isn't hard to spot, though Dave doesn't notice cause he's used to it." He explained quickly. You can't talk and your face is red and hot and....You can hear Dave calling for John out in the living room, sighing with slight annoyance and you figure your time is up. You sigh and unlock the door, leaving it open for the other to leave, but he stands there like that. Still as a stone. You can't help but raise an eyebrow at the kid, curious why he hasn't scurried off yet because you're pretty sure you gave him a bruise on his arm, and if that didn't upset him you don't know what would. "Alright..." You sighed, shoulders slumping in submission. "What do you want kid? Bribe money?" You huff, starting to fish out your wallet, but he stops you, his hand resting atop your own. "Bro, really? You know what I want." You knew, he's right and the way he says it it's like he's scolding a child who tried to snatch a cookie out of the cookie jar , which just makes your stomach churn with disgust. You shake your head and pull away cause no you don't want John, you want Dave, he's all you've ever wanted and needed, you're not about to take a fake just to satisfy yourself and those sick twisted fantasies. "I know kid just lay off okay? I don't need this right now, besides Dave is waiting for you." You sigh, trying to give him the soft swipe off. He doesn't say anything, just stands there processing what you've said, then he's gone, barely a trace left except his phone. You knew better but tossed it into your dresser drawer, anything to get you to stop thinking about him, that damn kid.


	3. Chapter 3

You're stuck in hell, and you know it. You can feel it digging its razor sharp claws in and holding you down.

 

 

 

 _This is what I get..._ You think to yourself. The day had started out in pure bliss. Dave had woken from one of those shitty nightmares again and you tried to tell him to brush it off and get over it because he was almost a grown man, but to your pleasure he crawled into bed with you anyways and curled up, clung to your side. Even in his sleep he had dark circles under those beautiful crimson eyes, and you absolutely adored the way his mouth would fall open while he was asleep. When he was younger he would trace your chest and giggle as he listened to your heart beat, saying that it was talking to him, and telling him that you loved him. It was just one of those cute innocent things kids always do, but now it was different. He was older and so were you, but it's changed. He honestly shouldn't be sleeping in your bed, because you can't keep your hands off of him, and you're scared of where you're mind will wander to when you two are so close.... 

That's how your day started off, sleeping in with a puddle of sleeping Dave curled up next to you, and honestly you wouldn't have it any other way, and you confessed, everything, but none of it pierced those ears of his. 

By the time he made an appearance, it was sometime in the afternoon and you had managed to sneak away and go buy some more snacks, and you had just finished putting everything away when you saw that messy bed head and those tired looking crimson eyes that you love so much. Neither of you said anything, and the silence was more comfortable than anything else. You could hear the small smack of his bare feet against the linouliam as he trudged into the kitchen, silence still unbroken. You kept your gaze on the living room, clutching the edge of the counter as you waited to snap out of your own mind, the feeling of getting lost in it feeling too good to force yourself to focus. 

He was gone before you knew it, his door shut and probably locked, and honestly if you wanted you could grab the key and just unlock it, but you know he needs his own space, he is a teenager anyways, and almost an adult, he would be moving out soon and would have to get used to being alone for a while. Feeling satisfied, you slipped into your normal spot on the futon, flicking the television on. Today all you had to do was edit a few videos and book a few appointments and then go along your way still saving up for the blond, even though you already had enough stashed away to help cover college and an apartment's first months rent. You were deep in thought, until as usual someone came strutting in.  
"Dave!" Silence as you tried to tune him out. It was dead quiet in Dave's room, and so of course John came waltzing over, choosing to bother you instead. Shifting as he sat, you flicked through the channels quickly, and like a woman he crossed one curvy leg over the other. Honestly he was too lanky curvy to look seventeen, but he was none the less. You didn't dare glance over at him, afraid to meet those deep blue eyes with your own, even though your shades protected him from any emotion you harbored, and instead just suddenly was interested on what was on air at the moment. He took note of it and shifted, clearing his throat as he sighed.  
"I obviously see you don't want me to talk to you or be around you, that's okay, but the offer still stands." He shrugged, at least you assumed he shrugged, and you actually glanced over for a second, double taking. 

"What?" You whispered out harshly. What....Your mind felt numb and all you could do was stare. He tilted his head and blinked those blue innocent eyes at you, batting those long dark eyelashes like he was just ten years old again. 

"You alright Mr. Strider?" He was grinning slightly, so you knew he was playing with you. You were at a lost for words as you tried to take in the light blond hair. 

"What the fuck did you do to your hair?" You couldn't help but snarl, because now it was so much easier to see him as Dave and that made your body heat up and it was just wrong. So so wrong. He shrugged, running a hand through his now light colored hair as he grinned. 

"I dunno man, Dave seemed to love it, besides, I did say my offer still stands." He nodded, his voice coy like a cat, and your heart is speeding up and stopping all at once. You feel like you're loosing your grip and all you can feel is lost and angry because you shouldn't be thinking about accepting his offer. You can't take it and stand, starring at him for a moment before gripping that same arm you had the day before and dragged him along. If he oh so wanted you to fuck him than fine. He squirmed a bit, obviously a little confused as you pushed him onto your bed, pinning him as your hands quickly worked at clothing, tugging and pulling harshly. You're not exactly sure what over came you, but it was practically feral as you kept him in place. You had been so out of it you didn't realize he was shaking, those hands pushing at your shoulders as he squirmed, and slowing to a stop you realized he was crying, sobbing actually, little pleads leaving his lips for you to stop...Just stop. Then it came crashing over you, and scrambling off the other you ran a shaky hand through your hair. He sat up, shoulders slumped as tears traced those cheeks of his. You hadn't realized that....he wasn't asking for that. 

Now it was dawning on you and your idiot self. Pacing a bit to collect everything inside your head, you hesitantly took a seat beside the smaller male, who was frantically wiping at his cheeks, probably feeling violated and scared and embarrassed. You turned, lightly touching him on the shoulder, only to receive a sharp slap to your hand, hard enough to leave a bright red mark, and it stung, but you knew you deserved it, and worse, because even though he made it look like all he wanted was the sex, it was much more than that. He needed to be needed. He yearned to be adored and loved, and you suppose when he realized how much you adored Dave and would do anything for him, he just wanted to be that person. He wanted what Dave had and didn't even know he had. 

"Y-you do-don't fu-fucking g-get it." He hiccupped and tears rolled as his bare shoulders shook. Your gut twisted, and even though he fought it, you wrapped him up in your arms and held him tight, just like you would do to Dave after a bad nightmare, and honestly you wanted to kick yourself over and over again because you should've seen this sooner. After a while, he just went limp, giving up on beating on your chest and letting out a wail of protest. You rocked him a bit and cooed into his hair, brushing a hand against his back soothingly as he sobbed into your chest, fingers gripping your white polo with a death grip. 

Yeah, you're going to hell and deserve it, every second of an eternity of pain, and all you can do right now is rock the blond and wipe at those tears, trying your best to fix a broken person that was a mess in your lap, someone you had broken in the end.


	4. Chapter 4

John was long gone before Dave came out of his room, and honestly you're curious as to how he didn't hear John calling for him. Deciding to take brotherly action, you are able to trap him in the kitchen, near the fridge, shitty sword in hand to keep the male from absconding.

"Bro, what the literal fuck, let me go man, I didn't do shit this time." He huffed, and actually now that you think about it, this is the third day in a row he hasn't bothered to fix up his hair like he would always do before school. He hasn't bothered to go out and do anything either. Not only to mention but his nightmares are returning. Something's up and you can feel it in your old and decrepit bones.

"Something is up, spill it." You sigh, because you want to get to the point, you want the kid happy, even if he isn't a kid anymore. He shrinks away, and his face grows sour looking, like you just punched him in the gut.

"What the hell? Nothing, just leave me alone Bro." He sighed, and you don't budge as he tries to nudge past you. You pull your shitty sword away and take his still, slightly smaller frame, into your arms. Holding him close just like you did to John just an hour earlier. He's stiff and obviously uncomfortable at first and then he relaxes, leaning against your chest, and you can feel him press close, ear to your chest as he listens, and you're terrified, cause you know you heart is thrumming against your rib cage fast, and you close your eyes, because holding him so close always makes your mind fuzzy, and the world just looks a hundred percent more better with Dave in your arms like this.  
He pulls back with a jerk of his head, and glances up, and you can see his red irises from over the top of his shades as he looks at you with such adoration you feel your fingers go numb. It's just you and Dave, and all you want to do is hold him close and keep him safe and warm tucked up against your side, and so your slide your hands up to cup his face and tilt it, and as the light changes across his face, you can see the red tint better to his cheeks, and now his shades are see through, and even though you can't see that lovely crimson hue, you can still see his eyelashes flutter closed, as he lets his mouth fall open just a fraction.

 

So inviting, and warm, and stunning.

You feel yourself leaning in.

 

"Bro? Dave?" The squeak of sound, that belongs to a certain someone, draws your attention back to reality as it slaps you in the face. You quickly let go of Dave and move back, horrified. You just had almost exposed yourself, you almost kissed him. Turning you find wide blue eyes flickering back and forth, mouth slightly open as he watched you two, like someone had just stabbed his father right in front of him, and you might as well have. You can only clear your throat, not daring to look at Dave, only imagining the disgusted look he was probably giving you.

"Hey kid, forget something?" You ask, and John clamps his mouth shut, those hands of his shaking slightly as they clasped tightly together, and honestly you just wanna punch yourself in the face right now, like way to go man, all the fucking awards. You pause for a second though....You shouldn't be feeling this bad....The kid obviously just wanted anyone to love him, so it wasn't like he actually loved you, and there was no chance in hell you were falling for him. It was the blond hair, yeah, the thought of Dave. Yep, had to be. Honestly those words just made you feel more fucked up than before, and he shifted, shaking his head as he slipped back towards your room.  
"Woah woah there, hold up Egbert, can't really come into a man's abode and just stride into his room without saying much of anything." You called, following close behind, and Dave followed, practically stepping on your heels as you went.

"Yeah John, what are you doing here today anyways? I told you I wasn't free." He added, and the way his voice sounded, you couldn't help but adore it. John stops at the door, forehead meeting the wood, not harshly though, and he rounds on the both of you, and now you have a full view of a shaking, crying mess, just as worse as earlier. Instead of his accusing gaze falling on you, it falls on the blond male behind you who is known to the world as Dave Strider, Bro Strider's lil bro.

"What is this _really_ about Dave? Huh? What?" He snaps, and you feel like you're missing something a big piece, and stepping aside you try to piece together what you're missing, quick enough to handle things diligently and taking your time so that you don't run into the argument blindly. Dave only snorts, the most horrid snarl appearing on his face, and honestly you haven't seen Dave this pissed off since you two fought about mom. Or actually about the memories that were left of her.

"You know what John, you'll never have anyone, you know why? Because you're a whore that's why." His words even bit down into your chest, causing you to stare at Dave in shock. He was actually angry, and you knew he didn't mean it, but words still hurt, worse than anything physical. John lost it, falling to the ground in a big puddle of hurt, and honestly it hurt to watch him look in so much pain, face in his hands because he was probably too embarrassed to face anyone, and his arms and hands still shaking like crazy. You take a glance at Dave and he's looking worried and yet angered and confused at the same time, not knowing what to do. Should he comfort his best friend, or let him wallow in those words he just insulted him with? You step in, though you probably should have earlier, nudging Dave's shoulder fondly. 

"Guys....I don't know what the hell is going on, but you two obviously need a break from each other...." You sigh, you watch Dave, and his eyes meet yours and he nods his head. He knows what he said was wrong, and he also knew he had to go calm down, and let John calm down, saying sorry right now wouldn't do either of them any good. 

"Alright...Thanks Bro." His shoulders sag and he suddenly looks so tired, and you get the faint idea that this may have been going on for quite some time between the two, even if they covered it up in front of you, and you're honestly curious, but right now you're more worried about John and his body just slumped on the ground in pure defeat. Defeat in life basically. 

Leaning down, you wipe at those tears again, because it is sad to watch someone cry, and break right in front of you. He tries to shove your hands away, sneering lightly at you to leave him alone, but you know better, because when you were there, all you wanted was to be pulled close, and held tight, told that someone cared, that they didn't give a shit about any scars or faults, that they actually loved you.  
You're not sure if this a temporary solution or a long term, but you do just that, you bundle his limp body up into your arms and make sure to shut the door before holding him close and showering him in the affection he needed. The light touches to his face and neck as you wiped away his tears gently, pausing to admire the sharp contour lines of his collar bones. You ramble on and on, voice low and in a whisper as you list off detailed descriptions about the things you adore about him, like his big blue eyes, and his buck teeth, and the little freckles that are on his shoulders and ears. Soon enough his tears stop, and his pitiful whines turn into sniffles, and then he starts to smile, and grin, and then he's out like a light. 

He's bundled in your lap, and for the first time, you actually doubt your feelings for Dave....


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter, sorry.

It's actually quiet and peaceful, yet somehow you still have the worst headache in existence. You barely slept last night, after the fight between John and Dave ended there was just no way to fall asleep. You didn't want to actually get up yet, so today you just settled on staring at the ceiling, closing your eyes every now and then. John was still fast asleep, head resting neatly against your chest, and it's so ironic that he sleeps like Dave does, but he's more clingier, and sometimes he'll grumble or chuckle in his sleep, and you can't help but take an odd liking to that.  
You want to wake him up and ask him all kinds of questions, about Dave, about the pieces you were missing of the story, and of about John. What about his father?  
I mean yeah, his father can't provide him sexual relief, but something must've happened for John to feel as if he had to rely on someone romantically as much as he did. 

You could hear Dave's music blasting from his room, and you would go tell him to turn it down, but right now John is tucked safely at your side, and you really don't want to wake him, he's been through a lot...And yet so has Dave. For the first time in a while you feel a little angered at your younger sibling, but mostly at yourself. It's odd, your feelings are starting to mix and.....

You let the thought trail off, and instead decided to play with the blond's hair, combing your fingers to and fro, from front to back, then back to front, and moving on from going left to right, then right to left. His hair is pretty messy once you're done playing with the sun kissed golden locks, but you can already see his dark roots sticking out, his dark hair starting to return to it's natural state.  
"You know...." You hum aloud, words falling on deaf ears, for the time being. "I think you're handsome as you are." You tilt your head. Yeah, the blond was a little off, but for some reason he could pull it off, not sure what that reason was though, but hell, you were sure he could pull anything off and still look good, but that dark color to his hair was definitely a sight for sore eyes.

It's a couple of hours before he starts to stir, fingers curling into your white polo and then letting go, and you can't help but recall the first night that started all this shit, and how he moved with your body....and especially how he knew exactly what he was doing. Dave was right, he had been around, at least to be that good at something like that.  
That or...  
You are way out of practice.  
The thought made you laugh to yourself and John groaned, burying his face into your chest, obviously not wanting to wake up. He probably had just as bad of a headache as you did.

You shift and hold him a little closer, burrying your face against his head, drinking in the light scent of sweets that always followed the blond wherever he went. He shifted, curling close in response, that is until you realized he was actually squirming out of your grip, but it was too late by the time he actually got free and sat up. He had bags under his eyes, and honestly it looked like he had barely slept at all, even though you had watched him sleep with your own eyes. You sit up as well, rubbing at his back, but all he does is shift away, fidgeting in complete silence. It breaks your heart, but you leave him alone and let him pull his mind together as you lean back, watching him worriedly. 

"He always takes everyone I love away, and it's unfair." He sighed, his words mumbled out, but it still wasn't hard to catch them. You raise an eyebrow and scoot close, resting a hand on his shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. 

"Who John?" You ask, and your voice is a little hoarse from not really having used it for a while, so you clear you throat, slightly embarrassed. He shrugs your hand off, looking at you with furrowed eyebrows. 

"Dave." He looked at you as if you were oblivious, and actually you were with this whole situation, except for John's feelings you guess. 

"He does? How's that?" You ask, hoping he would tell you cause god the curiousness is killing you, if you only knew then you'd be able to fix it all up. You just want what's best for the two males. Though you shouldn't have given your hopes up, because he just shakes his head and looks away, his body giving a shudder. 

"Ask him." He was pushing out the words at this point, forcing them out of his mouth, his voice cracking a bit as he held his own body tightly. You run your hands across your face and sigh.   
Fuck.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay new chapter! Sorry this one took so long oh gosh, I've been busy with my girlfriend and moving closer to school, and also a bunch of bull just flying around at school, but I will try to deliver as best as I can on this I promise! thanks for all the comments and everything as well, even if I don't respond I do read them all and I just want to let you guys know that they make me smile like a idiot so thanks a lot guys, you help me a lot <3333 
> 
> P.S. Kudos to all of you beautiful people for reading this <3

He's small against your chest, and you honestly start to doubt everything that you've done, everything you've said, and everything you feel. You ache for the boy, because you know how it feels to be wanted, and the loss of not being wanted. Though, what is it about him that has just got you rolling over like a dazed opossum? It's like he has you cornered and you don't know what to say or do because your heart is just going everywhere and you want him. 

You want him like this in your arms, huddled close, but knowing....what you know about Dave, and your heart still yearns for the blond haired boy, his lips against yours and those sweet moans he would most likely produce from your soft teasing touches. God.... You squeeze your eyes shut, goosebumps covering your skin, and you slowly slip your arms out from around the sleeping blond. His hair was a mess, and his cheeks rosy and raw from his crying. The blond hair fit his round face well, his dark long eyelashes damp and stunning. You swallowed and sat up, running a hand through your messy hair.  
Where to go from here?  
What to do?  
It wasn't like you could hold either of them for long, there was no way you could be with them, and there wasn't even the thought of using them as sex toys. God no. You loved them, and respected them much more than that. They had feelings, but you were sure you couldn't accommodate either of them. The relationship wouldn't last long either. You're old, and they are still young, still have a long wild life ahead of them, you've already lived your frisky years as a kid. And being with you was not right, for either of them. John must have heard you thinking, screaming at yourself in your head, or something, because he shifted, sitting up and bringing the covers with him as he did so, yawning and wiping at those blue eyes you adored, just as much as Dave's crimson ones. 

Dammit. 

His arms lace around your waist, and his face is soon buried in your back, his grip tight. And you don't fight it. No. You let him hold onto you, because you don't want to let go, but you know you have to. Let go of both of them. It's the best for everyone, and it was high time you started acting like an adult now. 

"What's in there?" His voice broke the dead silence, making your stomach twist painfully. You turn your head, humming in question to what he asked. Silence only answered the small grunt you let out, and then he sighed, his breath ghosting against your skin, making you shudder slightly. "I mean in your head..." He trailed off. 

"....My brain?" You reply, smirking slightly at your witty remark, and he snorts, shaking his head quickly. 

"No! Not that...You know what I meant, Bro." He scoffed, obviously just as amused as you are.

You can't help but chuckle, the kid is cute, you honestly can't help but tease the blond every so often. Sighing you shifted both of your bodies, sitting him on your lap as you sat back against the headboard of the bed. Gnawing at your bottom lip you paused and glanced around before finally your gaze was directed by two small hands placing themselves on either side of your face and forcing you to look at the blue eyed blond. 

"Bro." He practically demanded. You couldn't help but a little roll of the eyes as you swatted at his hands, not too hard of course, you didn't wanna hurt the kid, but either way it got the job done. Pulling away, John huffed, puffing out his cheeks slightly. 

"Alright alright, calm down...I was just thinking about what to do is all, you know, with you and Dave." He confessed, waving it off slightly, trying to wave off the situation. Honestly he wished he could love them both, but he knew better, the two weren't so keen into sharing someone they love, just how Bro isn't too keen on Dave being around other people in general. The first few months Bro and John hated each other honestly, both very clingy of the blond, but then things smoothed out, now look where they where....

John nodded slightly, relaxing just a bit. 

"You know you can just tell me and get it all done with." He sighed. "You only care because you know I'm in pain." He pointed out, and that was like a slap to the face for you. You know what. You did care about the kid, more than you honestly should have, but you guessed you had been so focused on hiding your crush from Dave that'd you barely took notice of anyone else but the blond....But still. Just the guilt stirring within you was unbearable. You honestly couldn't date your brother's best friend! Even if it sounded exciting, the kid deserved a family. You could smell the light cologne the kid used regularly as he slumped over, laying on your chest, ear pressed against the fabric of your shirt. Sighing, you buried your fingers into his light colored hair, though honestly his roots were coming through pretty quick. 

"Nah..." You sighed, pausing for a bit. John turned, glancing up at you with now curious blue eyes. "I care cause I want you to be happy kid, you deserve that." You sighed. John bit down on his lip, pulling back with a jerk of his head, scaring you slightly as you glanced at him with a raised eyebrow, keeping your outside calm and collected as could be. 

"Bro, you don't understand, this whole time, I've been trying to be with you, because you make me happy. You're so fucking blind sometimes I swear...." He huffed, crossing his arms in annoyance. 

"I love you."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short too, but it's an update, and I think the next chapter will be nsfw but I'm not sure how to actually end it aUH thanks for reading!!!! <3

"I love you."   
The words were louder than intended, the two different pitches mingling together in unison, as if for some reason both of their minds had decided the same thing at once. Bro felt guilt gnaw deeper into his stomach. This wasn't helping, he just doomed John, and his relation with Dave, he was sure, what with their fight earlier, that the male would be furious with Bro as well. John licked his dry lips, smiling, pressing close as he curled up against Bro. He sat there awkwardly for a moment, still dazed at his own words that he had blurted along with John himself. 

"I don't get it." Bro sighed, letting his head rest against the back of the headboard. 

"Don't get what?" His voice was slightly muffled by the strider's white polo. There was a long pause of silence as Bro digested his own thoughts and opinions. 

"I don't get how you can like me, hell, I made you cry, turned you away, made it clear I was head over heals for Dave..." He sighed, shaking his head. "How does this make you happy?" He asked worriedly, cause he still wasn't convinced, he wanted the best for John, and he was sure this wasn't it. 

"Bro. You know how you feel about Dave?" He asked, to which the elder strider nodded. "That's how I feel about you. Being around you. I want to kiss you and be held by you, and just be near you, it sounds odd but...Honestly I've been trying to get over what I thought was just a crush for a year now, but the feeling in the pit of my chest just won't go away, and it hurts so bad but good." He sighed, leaning back to look Bro in the eyes, motioning towards his chest. "I knew you loved Dave, and probably still do, cause that's exactly how I feel about you, but everyone loves dave, my ex does, my dad does." He scoffed. "Probably would prefer him as his kid honestly, they always hit it off, and...Don't you ever feel like if you just disappeared no one would notice or care?" He asked, his eyes squeezing shut to stop those dumb waterworks from coming up again. The elder male was quiet, because he knew, long ago he felt the same way, his heart broken and in pieces, lonely days with no one to talk to. 

"I would fucking notice." He huffed, ruffling the blond's hair. "Yeah you're right. I love Dave, but I was so wrapped up in him that I never noticed your feelings...And honestly it surprised me, and still does, and I can't say for sure what I feel, but I know it's seriously fucking with my head." He chuckled. "And don't say that, your father loves you, he would never replace you ever." He murmured, flicking John's nose lightly, making sure not to hurt the kid. John stared at Bro, his eyebrows furrowed slightly, obviously deep in thought. 

"I hate it when you do this to me." John finally spoke, looking slightly annoyed as he cupped Bro's cheeks, leaning in quick to steal a nice slow kiss from the elder male. Bro kissed back once again, not intending to break the kiss first, letting his eyes close as his hands hooked around the smaller male's hips, holding him close. Honestly, he wasn't sure what to feel. How could his feelings be playing him like this? He was so sure he loved Dave, and probably still did, but John made his heart beat just as fast, and maybe if he hadn't been so concentrated on Dave he would have felt like this before, he would have noticed...

"Ahem, am I interrupting your little session???" John was the one to jerk away, eyes trained on the figure in Bro's doorway. Bro cleared his throat and glanced at the younger Strider. 

"No...What's up?" Bro asked, his voice a little low, causing him to clear his throat once again. Dave crossed his arms with a sigh, pausing for a second before unfolding them and letting his arms hang at his sides awkwardly. 

"I just came to apologize to John....I said some pretty mean shit, and we are best bros and everything. I guess I just.....Mmf" He trailed off, the last part of his sentence practically undetectable. John was just staring, the shock clear in his eyes. 

"Wait no, I should be sorry I said some pretty mean stuff too!" He claimed quickly, looking even desperate as he shifted. "I uhm...I was just jealous I guess." He admitted, smiling softly. Dave raised a confused eyebrow. 

"Jealous?? Of what? You got the man of your dreams dude, he obviously cares, he did never hold me like that." Dave snorted, throwing a smirk Bro's way, causing him to look away. 

"Now hold on a min-" 

"Are you kidding me? He was, and probably still is in love with you Dave. You know how lucky you are?" John smiled. "He really does care, so much that he doesn't show it, cause he wants you to be happy." John blurted. Dave flushed slightly, rubbing his arm awkwardly. 

"Nah man, you're lucky cause he's obviously in love with you, you're just oblivious." Dave snorted, smirking slightly. Now the two were just bantering. 

"No one is lucky okay? If anyone is lucky it's me." Bro sighed, finally earning the two male's attention as their gaze flickered back on him. "Just, stop saying how lucky you are, cause honestly I caused this whole mess, and all I want is for you guys to have a normal life, you're still young, and I care a lot for you both." He explained in exasperation. The two just stared at him silently, until John broke the silence with laughter. 

"What are you babbling about???" He snickered. Dave snorted, leaning against the door frame, obviously entertained. 

"Yeah Bro, you make us happy, the both of us, does age really matter when it comes to happiness??" Dave asked, tilting his head. 

"Dude, that's like the most serious question I've ever heard you ask." John teased, turning his gaze back to Dave who only shrugged. 

"I can be deep sometimes too man." He scoffed.


End file.
